Life Happens for a Reason
by ImagineRomance
Summary: Stella isn't your typical fifteen soon to be sixteen year old girl. She just lost her father, her step-mother is a muggle who can't help her, and Draco Malfoy is at his worst this year. And with everything else going on in the world Stella has to fight to stay strong and not give into her temptations. But as her step-mother always says "Life happens for a Reason."
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 _Everything in life happens for a reason. Well, at least that's what I've been told all my life by my wonderful, sometimes batshit crazy, step-mother. She's a very...spiritual person to say the least. Where as I, Stella Dallas, am a practical, logical, sane person. In spite of our different outlooks on life, I love her, she took me in as her own daughter when my Dad married her when I was four years old, my birth mother died giving birth to me. And it had been just the three of us for eleven years, till my dad died a month ago. So when my mother tells me that "everything happens for a reason" it kind of irritates me. But enough of that sad tragedy that is my life, I have some cool and fun parts. Like I attend the best school on earth called Hogwarts School Witchcraft and Wizardry, did I not mention earlier I'm a Witch? Well, yeah, I'm going on my sixth year in a couple days. It was a bit of a shock to Silvia, my step-mother, when she found out when I accidentally made my teddy bear float to me when i was six years old. Father explained that he was a wizard and so was my mother and their family, which makes me a pureblood, but my parents didn't like the way purebloods thought so they left and got married and boom had me and the rest is history. I keep rambling, I apologize, I can't help it sometimes. Mother got me this new Diary Journal as an early school present. So I just wanted to start writing in it before I go to bed. This is actually really nice, very relaxing._

"Stella! Are you in bed?" Mother's voice echos outside my bedroom.  
"Yes!" Which technically isn't a lie.  
"But you're not sleeping!" She calls back, before knocking on my door.  
"Haha, maybe you woke me up." I said as she walks in.  
My mom is a beautiful woman, tall, long blonde hair, bright green eyes, and small freckles across her nose. She sat down beside me and wrapped on of her arms around me. "What you doing up this late? It's nearly midnight."  
I shrugged and set down my pen. "I just wanted to write in this journal you gave me. You were right, writing can be relaxing."  
She smiled brightly, she always does when I say she's right. "Told you so. Can I read it?"  
"Ha ha, no." I closed the journal quickly.  
"You wrote something bad about me didn't you? How i'm a terrible mother and some dark satanic mumbo jumbo stuff didn't you!" She teased and started to tickle me.

I laugh and try push her away. "Haha stop it! Hahaha I can't breathe! Mom! Hahaha!"

She finally stopped and we both exhaled deeply. She ran her fingers through my new pixie cut hair, but I kept it my natural color which was black. "I really do like this style on you, fits your personality better. Especially with your glasses." She kissed my forehead and got off my bed. "Alright sweet pea, I'm glad you like the journal, but you should get to bed."

"Okay, I will. I love you," I said taking off my glasses and setting them on top of my journal on my nightstand.  
"I love you more."  
"I love you most."

 _Today is the day Journal. Today I get on the Hogwarts Express and leave for school. Silvia always hates this day. She gets so worked up. She grew up in a muggle school in America and you go to school for six or seven hours and come home afterwards. But here it's a little different. At least for Wizarding schools it is. Anyways! I'll get to see my friends Hermione, who is in Gryffindor House, Alexandria, aka Ria, who's in Ravenclaw like yours truly, and of course I can't forget about Jaime from Hufflepuff, he's an interesting person to say the least. But coming back of course means seeing my least favorite person, Draco Malfoy, he's in Slytherin House and an arrogant, selfish, womanizer, jerk. He thinks he's better than everybody cause his blood is pure, but his family thinks old school, that Purebloods should be the only wizarding people to be allowed to attend Hogwarts. It's Stupid! And for the past five years, he's always made sure to make my life miserable. His favorite thing to call me is Blood Traitor. Just because I come from a pureblood line but enjoy the company of Muggles, non magic folk like my step-mother, it makes me a traitor, ridiculous. Anyways, I need to get ready, mother is already calling my name to get moving._

"Alright Sweet Pea, you got everything right?" Silvia asked as she straightened my jacket.  
"Yes, we tripled checked. I'll be okay Mother, I always am."  
She nodded and pulled me in a tight hug. "I know, and you stay good. Be sure to write me everyday."  
I chuckled and hugged her back. "I'll write once a week."  
She pulled back and smiled. "Twice a week," she countered then kissed my forehead.  
The train whistle blew signaling time to go. "I love you." I gave her one last hug.  
"I love you more."  
"I love you most."

"Stella, you okay?" Ria's voice broke my thoughts.  
"Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm fine just spacing out." I smiled.  
Jamie chuckled "So just the usual then?" he winked.

I playfully pushed him.  
"I'm really liking the new cut Dallas," a voice interrupted our laughing.

We look over and there standing in the entrance way of our compartment was Malfoy.

I pushed back my glasses and glared at him. "Go away Malfoy, you're not welcomed here."  
He smirked and looked at Ria and Jamie before back to me. "That's not very nice thing to say to someone superior to you."  
"I don't see anyone of that status here. All I see is a low life scum, who'd be lucky to kiss my shoe." At this point I stood up to be at his level.

He glared at me, those icy blue eyes stared me down hard. "How dare you speak to me like that. Filthy Blood Traitor." Without another word he left and I sat back down.

Jamie blew a low whistle. "I still don't know how you can stand up to him. I only know of the Golden Trio who can do that."  
The Golden Trio being Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and the famous Harry Potter.

"He's all bark no bite. And even then, barely bark. He's just a spoiled brat who thinks he can bully people because of his blood status and wealthiness," I stated with a shrug.

He shrugged then placed his hand on my shoulder which caused me to look at him. "I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the funeral."  
My eyes widen with shock at the sudden seriousness. Jamie was a lot of things, but seriousness wasn't one of them. But I smiled softly and nodded. "It's okay, not many people could on such short notice."

"How's Silvia doing?" Ria asked.  
I shrugged. "She's doing as good as I am I guess. I think she's trying to be strong in front of me, and I'm doing the same for her sake to be honest…" I trailed off trying not to cry. Losing my father had been very hard. He was my best friend, we did everything together, and been through a lot together. "But, I'm glad Silvia adopted me a few years back, so CPS can't take me away from her."  
The two of them nodded together. Then, there was a moment of silence.

 _We've finally arrived at Hogwarts, Jamie, Ria and I had to quickly change into our robes when we got the news we were nearing the school. Jamie gave us a hug and went over to the Hufflepuff table in the Great Hall. Ria and I were about to head over to our table when we saw Hermione. We gave each other a hug and did a two second catch up before having to get seated. After all the first years got sorted into their Houses, Dumbledore gave his usual speech of welcome and cheer and of course added a small word of caution about He-who-must-not-be-named's return. Overall the first night was a success. Ria and I just finished our girl talk and going over our schedules. Luckily we're in Potions and Transfiguration together. Classes don't officially start till next week, but they allow a week to find classes and get the first years all settled. So it's nice to just explore the castle and relax before the studying begins. Well, time has drifted faster than I anticipated, so I'll be off to bed. Goodnight Journal._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Hello Readers! Thank you so much for reading my story. I honestly have no idea where this is going, I just started writing this while at Work, and doing the same today, so I'm just letting my brain take it wherever haha. So I know we just started but I am going to make a small change to our Protagonist's appearance. Instead of having short pixie haircut, she'll have long dark brunette almost black colored hair. I'm basically basing her off of Lyndsy Fonseca. I'm basing Ria off of Elizabeth Olsen, Jamie off of Jesse Williams, and Silvia off of Elizabeth Mitchell. Thank you again and let's get to the chapter?

 **Chapter Two**

 _Today is the first day of classes, and of course I'm excited. I've always loved school. It's crazy how Summer went by so fast. I guess that's what happens when you get older, time just flies by you in a blink of an eye. But, I'm all ready for the day, I have my quill and spare quills along with ink and a backup ink just in case, plenty of parchment, and of course I have all my books. I should remember to write to mother later, I'm sure she's just waiting for an owl from me. Anyways, time for breakfast then class. I'll write again soon Journal._

I meet up with Ria for breakfast in the Great Hall, but before I could even get to her, I am stopped by none other than Draco Malfoy. He steps in front of me looking up and down my uniform.

"My eyes are up here Malfoy," I said.  
He smirked. "Dallas, we've started off on the wrong foot, how about we go somewhere private and get...reaquainted with one another?"  
I couldn't stop myself from laughing. "I'm sorry what? No...no thank you. I wouldn't be caught dead snogging or doing anything else with the likes of you." As I tried to go around him he grabs my arm and pulls me back to him. "Malfoy-"  
"How come you have to be so stubborn Dallas?" he asked.  
"Let. Go. Of. Me. Now, Malfoy." I glared at him and after a few pauses he finally released his grip on me and I walked off towards Ria and Jamie.  
"Are you okay?" Jamie asked.  
I nodded. "Nothing I couldn't handle," I assured him while grabbing a bagel and cream cheese. I poured myself a glass of pumpkin juice and took a sip out of it.  
"One of these days you won't be able to handle yourself against him Stella, you need to be more careful," Jaime continued.  
I arched my brow, but saw how worried he looked. "Okay, I'll be more careful. Promise" I said to both of them. It's worrying me a little why all of a sudden Jamie is being so serious lately. I hope everything is okay with him.  
"So this first year…" Jamie started to tell a story to us, but I kind of zone out.

 _After Transfiguration class was over Ria and I are on our way to Potions. Even though it is our sixth year here, we still couldn't believe Professor McGonagall gave us homework on the first day back. It's a pretty easy assignment though, we simply have to research different aspects of the Crinus Muto spell. One interesting fact is it can change the color of the castor's hair. But enough about that, Hogwarts has a new Potions master, one apparently who used to teach here way before I was born. Professor Slughorn is his name, hopefully he's as good as Professor Snape. I actually liked Snape, but now he's at his dream position of Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor._

"Welcome, Welcome, please come in and gather around," Professor slughorn greeted as we walked in.

I saw Hermione and the two of us walked over to her, and said hi. I caught a glimpse of Malfoy and his goons in the class as well. I turned to face Professor Slughorn who was an older gentleman, wore old looking robes and has a lively feel to him. As the class started he began by asking what the potion on the cauldron was.

Hermione raised her hand instantly. "It's a love potion, more formally known as Amortentia,"  
"Very good, Miss…."  
"Granger."  
"Miss. Granger, ten points to Gryffindor." Slughorn smiled. "Now, can anyone tell me what a love potion does?"  
Hermione raised her hand again instantly. "It's regarded as a highly powerful and dangerous potion, while it can't actually produce love, the potion makes the person under its effect hold only an obsession for the person who administered it. Also, the aroma is different to each person who smells it. For example I smell…." She paused as she stepped closer to the cauldron. "New parchment...freshly mown grass, and spearmint toothpaste." She blushed deeply and stepped back.  
Well Hermione definitely wasn't kidding about the aroma, Ria, Pansy Parkinson, myself and a couple other girls were leaning into it. I could smell Fresh rainfall, red roses, and new books. Slughorn put the lid on the potion making us girls snap out of it and I blushed slightly.  
"Very well done Miss. Granger, twenty points to Gryffindor."  
Then out of nowhere, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley walked into the classroom. Slughorn smiled brightly. "Harry, my boy! What brings you here?"  
"Well Professor, I changed my mind and decided to take your class and I brought a friend of mine as well."  
"Ronald Weasley sir."  
"Well, any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine. Take out your books-"  
"We actually don't have our books sir," Harry said.  
Slughorn pointed to the back. "Grab some in the lockers then," he said before turning back to the class to speak. He pulled out a little intricate vile of clear liquid. I immediately knew what it was. "Can anyone tell me what this is?"  
My hand shot up. "It's Liquid Luck sir, also known as Felix Felicis."  
"Very good Miss. Dallas, ten points to Ravenclaw. Yes, this is Liquid Luck. Whoever drinks this will have good luck for a period of time. And this little bottle of it is today's prize for one who can brew The Draught of Living Death. You have forty-five minutes. Good Luck."

I have never seen anyone so excited to start making a potion then that moment. Everyone wanted to win, including myself. I have no idea what I'd do with Liquid Luck, but you never know when the opportunity would rise.

As time went on, I and many others were having difficulty. The only person who seemed to be calm was Harry Potter. Which is unusual, because he's not the greatest at Potions. And poor Hermione, her hair was poofed out and getting even more crazy as she had difficulty. One Gryffindor kid, managed to have a small explosion, another green slime oozed out, it was a bad time all around. My Potion didn't look right at all, so I kind of just stopped before I made things worse.

"Professor, I'm done," Harry called out.  
Everyone stopped as the professor came over to test it. Once he put the feather in he lit up like a christmas tree. "My god, it's absolutely perfect! One drop of this would kill us all."

 _After class, everyone was kind of bummed that Harry had won the Liquid Luck.I didn't mind, it was an interesting little challenge. The rest of the day went by smoothly. Astrology was fun, probably my favorite class so far. The stars are so beautiful. It's currently ten at night. That's the thing with Astrology, it was a night class so we can actually study the stars. I am so exhausted, I just want to go to bed._ _Goodnight Journal._

"Blood Traitor!"  
Oh you've got to be kidding me. "Not now Malfoy," I groaned and continued my way.  
He caught up to me and pulled my arm to stop me, which made me drop my books.  
"What the hell is your problem?!" I snapped at him. I bent down to pick up the mess he created.  
"Why you out so late?" he asked  
"It's really none of your business." I stood up and covered my mouth as I yawned.  
He chuckled. "You're actually taking that ridiculous Astrology class with that Centaur?"  
I sighed and rubbed my face. "Let me guess you have a problem with Centaurs too? How does that not surprise me?"  
"Watch your mouth when you talk to me?"  
"Do you have a mirror so that I can?"  
"Goddamn it Dallas!"  
"Aww,are you going to tell your father that I'm making funny jokes?"  
SMACK!  
My eyes widen at the sudden sting that was on my cheek. I looked at him and he seemed surprised what had just happened too. I could feel the tears well up, but I blinked them away, I would NOT cry in front of Malfoy.  
"Don't you dare hit me again." I spoke sternly but clearly.  
He didn't say a word just left towards the Slytherin Common room, and I made my way to Ravenclaw Tower.


End file.
